


Gelu's Legacy III-The Ranger and the Farstrider Chronicles

by Sylvanas_Skywalker



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games), Star Wars - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by fanmade Heroes 3 map, Multiple Crossovers, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria, World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvanas_Skywalker/pseuds/Sylvanas_Skywalker
Summary: After defeating Nagash, Gelu sees the portal, through which he and his men end up in another realm.What awaits the former Hero there?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Sylvanas Windrunner, Gelu (Heroes of Might and Magic)/Female Blood Elf | Elves (Warcraft)





	1. A new world

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally deleted for my own reasons. I decided to republish this story just recently and I was able to save the text. Also corrected some sentences.
> 
> This is my 'sequel' to Vlaad's Gelu's Legacy map series for Heroes 3 In The Wake of The Gods, but a bit with crossover addition.
> 
> Summary for those two maps-Gelu survives the Reckoning (he is killed in canon) and is one of people who discover Axeoth. Sadly, our favourite Half-Elf has to live with a great burden.

In the northern part of the unknown land, Gelu, the Half-Vori and Nagash, the Necromancer clashed as their armies battled one another.

For nearly a year since the Reckoning, Gelu was living in the world of Axeoth, which he discovered along thousands of refugees, who fled through the portals, after the two blades' energies caused Enroth to become uninhabitable.

First, he had to redeem himself by leading the Elves against Kilgor, after he used the Phoenix Flame to reforge the Armageddon's Blade. He was able to destroy the Blade by sneaking into the Frozen City and destroy the blades without destroying the world.

Kilgor was very furious and like every Barbarian, he charged onto Gelu in the blind rage, only to be killed by an arrow, as Gelu ducked out of the way and used his bow, which he kept with him, to kill the Barbarian.

The Elves were happy to see their Hero back and offered him to stay, but Gelu declined and decided to explore. He was done with the Hero business and he wanted to begin his life anew, by traveling.

Thus, he came to the region, where Nagash with his magic threatened to eclipse everything into darkness. Gelu was able to gather army fast enough and find Armageddon's Blade (again), to defeat Nagash. The army consisted of both Men and Elves, that he united.

The casualties were massive and only few Sharpshooters survived. The Necromancer and his army were no more. The world was saved.

As Gelu wondered where to go next...

"Look, Captain, the portal!" one of his men exclaimed.

Gelu turned in the direction of the call. He saw a portal that was nearly similar that he escaped to Axeoth during the Reckoning. What was doing it on Axeoth? Where did it lead to? And why did Nagash open it?

Gelu's curiosity was a very big one and he wanted to see the world. He was tempted to stay, but something told him that much more awaited him in the world, to which the portal led to.

"Our adventures on Axeoth are over. I know that I redeemed myself before, but I wish now to travel. Let us take this portal and see where it'll get us to," Gelu spoke up.

His Sharpshooters nodded, as they looked back. They lost their fellow comrades and in the small group, there were only few left. They would bid Axeoth farewell and travel through the portal.

Gelu looked back as he muttered: "Gem, I am so very sorry. It is all my fault." He wondered what could have been, had not he taken the Armageddon's Blade, that was in his hands for the third time. He decided to keep it and use its power in the dire time only.

When they finished, they looked back, before their Captain nodded. They proceeded to cross the portal into the unknown.

**Gelu's Legacy III-The Ranger and the Farstrider Chronicles**

**The Burning Crusade Arc**

As the exited, they discovered that they were in the beautiful forest. The trees had golden leaves and the the river was clear blue. Huge creatures were seen on the shore, but they looked to be passive, so they posed no danger.

"Orders, Captain?" one of the sharpshooters asked.

"We'll find a place to set up the camp, and then..." Gelu began, before hearing an angry shout nearby.

They saw a strange humanoid creature with long ears, tusks and green skin throwing an axe at them. It looked to be very hostile and the Sharpshooters took out their bows.

"Aim, fire!" Gelu commanded.

The arrows from the Sharpshooters as the creature was brought down.

"Looks like we need to find a safe place, as we found ourselves right near their settlement! We'll have to be careful..." a Sharpshooter began, only to see more of the strange humanoids charging at them. As Gelu and his men were to shoot them...

"Sphinx, we have trouble ahead! Sic at the Amani!" a female voice was heard as arrows flew past the men and hit the creatures, which killed them.

Then, they saw the one who shot the arrows. She looked like an Elf, but her ears were longer along with her eyebrows. She wore green leather tunic, pants, boots and gloves. A bow was in her hand, and a lynx was having a meal. The Elf's hair was blond, which was tied into a braid. Her eyes were emerald green and two swords were with her.

"Are you and your men hurt?" she spoke up as she looked at them.

"No. We would still be able to handle them, even without your help. We are lost after crossing the portal," Gelu replied.

"I am Galina Windfold. And you are?" she asked. She was curious about the portal, and the strangers in front of her.

"I am Gelu, the former leader of the Elves and now a wanderer," Gelu replied as he bowed.

"You look like a human, but with the snow white skin. You can be mistaken for the Undead," Galina remarked as she studied his appearance.

"That's because milady, I am a Half-Vori Elf. I've heard these rumors that I am 'undead' back home many times."

"Vori Elf?" Galina asked again.

"A Snow Elf. I found out from one of the Mages in my native world. I was an oddity back home, and I will be an oddity with your people here. Are you an Elf too?"

"Sorry to interrupt the introduction to one of the natives of this world, but we discovered a dying member of a similar race in a cage. We also found a hammer, that is of a very high value," one of the Sharpshooters pointed to the tent.

"That hammer, it's needed by Arathel, who asked me to fetch it. She promised that she would make a weapon. That sword of yours looks interesting," Galina spoke.

_"You have no idea where I got it," Gelu thought as they approached the cage._

"He is a Troll, but this one is a Jungle. Those are the Forest. Have your men be on the lookout," Galina spoke as the Sharpshooters were on the alert. Gelu was observing the dying being.

"Come closer, mon. Don't be 'fraid, Ven'jashi not gonna hurt you. Us Darkspears be mortal enemies of the Amani just like you. Their boss Zul'Marosh is evil troll. He give me the bad poison and leave me in this cage to die."

"Darkspear?" Gelu asked.

"It's a tribe of Jungle Trolls, from what I have heard. Their emissary is among few others that are in the Silvermoon City," Galina explained.

"I not scared of dyin', mon. I seen death in the eye an' I laugh at her. I cannot die in peace yet, mon. Not 'til Zul'Marosh be dead too. You find him 'cross the lake in Zeb'Watha. I hold this poison off 'til you bring me his big ugly head, mon. Only then I die peacefully," the Troll spoke as secretly, one of the Sharpshooters sneaked away to find Zul'Marosh's hut."

"We'll get his head. Please wait for us here," Galina spoke as she stood up.

"One of my men has ran off to seek him out," Gelu added as he saw that there were only three Sharpshooters.

"Sphinx, after that Sharpshooter and protect him from any Amani scum!" Galina commanded her Lynx, as it went after the Sharpshooter that ran off.

"Where did you get that cat?" Gelu asked.

"I raised him ever since he was a kitten. Poor boy, he was lost, when I found him, just like you. Amani Trolls are his favorite treat," Galina replied as they followed the lynx to the hut.

They saw that the Sharpshooter was seen defending himself against a group of Amani with his blade, as if he tried to get away from them to attack them from afar, they would follow him. He got hurt, as one of the axes hit his arm and he had to retreat. Other Sharpshooters shot the trolls that pursued their comrade. He sat onto the ground as Galina bandaged his wound with a woolen cloth bandage.

Then, the Amani Troll with a huge sword charged at them. However, his advance didn't last long, as Gelu sniped him with his bow.

"That was an easy one," the Half-Vori remarked as he picked up the scroll. It was written in the language that he didn't understand.

"Thanks for holding them back, while I bandaged a wound of one of your men. We'll need to get this over with swiftly, so we can return to the outpost," Galina added.

Gelu nodded as they departed from the hut and back to the cage.

"Ya, mon. Zul'Marosh had this comin'. He burn down Ven'jashi's village. I kill many Amani before they put me in this cage. I hide something in the sand, my gift for you now. Ah... ah, the poison... it spread now, mon. Time to rest..." the troll spoke, before he passed away.

Gelu dug up a bow from the sand as he then passed it to Galina, who put her old one away and took up the new one. She then buried Ven'jashi into the sand away from the cage, so he would rest at ease.

"I have this scroll with me, which I found on the body of their leader. Have look at it," Gelu said as he gave her the scroll.

"This is in their language. But I suspect that those are battle plans," Galina replied.

"We've got to warn your people about the plans. Lead me to the outpost," Gelu spoke.

"Follow me! One of your men is hurt and I have put a bandage on his wound, while you were dealing with Zul'Marosh. He needs rest, so we need to run swiftly!" Galina added as they left the settlement, before anymore of the Amani would attack them.

They arrived at Farstrider Retreat and Galina approached slowly as she saw that the guards unsheathed their weapons as they saw the strangers. Gelu was amazed at the structure and he wondered where her people got materials to build a building like that.

"Lieutenant, Farstrider Windfold returned, and she isn't alone!" one of the Elves spoke. The female Elf with white hair came out to see the party.

"Galina, who are they?" Lieutenant Dawnrunner asked as she saw Gelu and his Sharpshooters.

"Lieutenant, the leader of the party is named Gelu. He is a Half-Vori Elf from another world. He and his men are lost in ours and have assisted me in taking out the Amani," Galina replied as Gelu came forward.

"Milady, I mean no harm to you or your people. I assisted your fellow ranger, while discovering this scroll on the body of the leader of the Amani," Gelu spoke as he passed the scroll to her.

Lieutenant Dawnrunner looked at it and spoke: "The trolls have been keeping us pinned here while planning an attack on Fairbreeze Village. We were not expecting this at all."

"Captain, we need to alert them as soon as we can! Who knows when those things are going to raid that settlement?" one of the Sharpshooters spoke. This was the one who got hurt.

Gelu looked at the hurt one and checked the injury. The bandage was soaked and he needed healer as soon as possible.

"I will deliver the information to Ranger Degolien, as he and his men must prepare in case Amani attack. I will leave Gelu and his men behind here to get something for them in Fairbreeze Village. Once Degolien is informed, then I'll rest here, before I venture south," Galina spoke.

"I and my men will rest. We are not ready to be asked the same question of who are we at another settlement, until we get ourselves familiar to the world that we winded up in," Gelu added as he and his men sat down to rest.

"They must be worn out by the battle. And they had seen a lot of them," a Ranger remarked.

"I've been hurt badly by one of those Amani, but I'll live, thanks to your fellow Ranger," the wounded Sharpshooter spoke as he laid down to rest.

"I'll stay here and take care of him. I cannot lose anymore of my men, not especially after crossing through a portal after the battle, that wiped out nearly all of my forces," Gelu said as he sat next to the wounded one and one of the Elves joined him in tending.

"I'll get some healing poultice with bandages from the Fairbreeze Village. Wait here," Galina said, before she ran off.

Gelu wondered of how he would voice his questions to the Elves in the outpost, as he tucked in a Sharpshooter, that was resting on the carpet.

In the Fairbreeze Village, Galina arrived to deliver the info to Ranger Degolien. She did not mention Gelu or his men to the ranger, yet, as she knew that she would have to mention them soon enough.

The information you've brought is of vital importance, Galina. Now that we know of the trolls' plans we can prepare for an attack. We won't be caught with our guard down," he spoke.

"I will return to the Farstrider Retreat to see to my new friends, as one of them was wounded and I am here to get some food to help him recover," she said.

"There is a concern to your tone, what's wrong?" the Ranger asked.

"It's that I was helped by someone, who will be mistaken for the undead, due to his appearance," Galina responded.

"Who is that? May you fill in with the details?" Degolien asked once again.

"His name is Gelu. He is Half Human, Half Snow Elf, or Half Vori Elf from another world. He and his men winded up in ours after they crossed through a portal. Because of the appearance, I fear that many of us will be hostile towards him," Galina explained.

"I will see what can be done to prevent the attack on him. Did you say one of them got wounded?"

"Yes. One of Gelu's men got hurt and I bandaged that wound. He is resting and I need to get more bandages with poultice rubbed into them to heal his wound," Galina explained.

"There are some that your brother left behind, as he is confident that he will come out of his mission in Ghostlands alive," Degolien spoke as Galina packaged some of the items into her bag.

"That self-absorbed idiot. Always has me babysit him. Gelu will lose patience with him in a minute, no doubt," Galina muttered as she finished packing. Then, she ran off to the Retreat.

Back at the Farstrider Retreat, Gelu tended to the injury of one of his men as others were on the lookout for the danger. Many were curious with the Half-Vori.

Also, Gelu found out that Galina's people were called Blood Elves or the Sin'dorei and that the land he was in was called Quel'thalas, when he asked the Lieutenant Dawnrunner about where he was and what her people were.

"Galina is correct, many will mistake him for the undead, as the Vori Elves are the new thing to us and he is part Human as well. Unless he helps our people, they will see him as the enemy," one of the Rangers remarked.

"So that is why I will get myself familiar with the region, before we go further," Gelu said as he and his men nodded, as they knew that they were new to the world where they winded up in.

"If you want to help, Galina's young brother, Solriel, went to the Ghostlands to help our people battle the Scourge. He wasn't heard since and we fear that he is now one of the undead," another Ranger spoke up

"I'll wait for her to find out more, before we set off. And I and my men will rest first," Gelu replied, before he spotted Galina running back in.

"I got healing items for one of your men. Some of the bandages with the healing poultice rubbed into them," she spoke as she took out one of the bandages.

She sat down next to the wounded Sharpshooter, removed the soaked bandage and wrapped the new one onto the wound.

"I feel better. Thank you," he said as he rested.

"Sleep. You'll need it," Galina spoke softly, as she then yawned as well.

"The sun is setting. Sharpshooters, we are resting in the Retreat tonight," Gelu said as he and his men got out their bedrolls to sleep in. And it did not matter that they set them on the floor in the structure.

"I am resting with you as well, so I can make sure that you are safe. Sphinx will sleep on the stairs of the Retreat," Galina added as she then laid down on the carpet. She fell asleep, as she made sure that her new friends were safe.

Gelu wrote a journal entry into the dairy, before he fell asleep himself. Tomorrow, it would mark beginning of his new life on the mysterious world of Azeroth alongside his companions.

_"Galina Windsfold, who is a Blood Elf Ranger and an adventurer, is the one who found me and my men after we crossed that portal. Her people are also called the Sin'dorei, which means on their native language as The Children of Blood. Their name suggests that they had seen a lot of warfare. But their land is beautiful as well. Now, I and my men are preparing to travel to Ghostlands, the southern region of Quel'thalas, to reclaim it from the undead and find Solriel, Galina's brother, who went missing recently."-Gelu's private diary._


	2. Reformation of the Forest Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gelu travels with Galina to Ghostlands and begins his new adventure along with reforming the Forest Guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be mentions of events from Elixir of Life campaign from Heroes III-Shadow of Death

"In this mysterious world, our journey would first take me and Galina first to the Ghostlands, the region of the land known as Quel'thalas. The part that I winded up in is called Eversong Woods and that's where the capital of the Blood Elves is located. In Ghostlands, we are to eliminate the Scourge, if the Elves are to reclaim their home from the undead."-Gelu.

Gelu awoke to the sun shining into his face, as he looked around to see the Farstrider enclave, which was encouraging, as Gelu thought that he would awaken back on Axeoth, or even in hell itself for what he had done.

Galina was up as well as she set up the campfire outside of the outpost. She was cooking some Lynx meat, which was one of dishes in Quel'thalas. "I am a good cook, so I will have tasty meals from the prey I hunt," she said as she finished the meal and gave some of the dish to her new companions.

Once the breakfast was finished, Gelu and his men were preparing for departure, as soon, they and Galina would go south to seek out her missing brother, who was now feared to be turned into one of undead.

According to Galina, he was helpful all the time and heard the calls for help, so he departed south, days before Gelu came.

When Solriel departed, Galina was finishing the cleanup in the Ruins of Silvermoon, so they could be reclaimed from the Wretched. She was upset that her brother went off without her, but she needed to catch up and deal with two apprentices, who nearly tricked her into lying to their mentor, after they staged the attack on their cart.

Fortunately, they were punished and now were no longer on the roads. But this did not worry Gelu the most at the moment.

They had to go through Fairbreeze Village, which meant that he would be seen by the Blood Elves, who would accuse him of being undead, as they did not know about the Vori Elves.

"I know that you're worried about being mistaken as one of undead. I already know that you're not. Plus, Sphinx already likes you and your men and he will protect them," Galina said.

"That sentiment is not shared by your people yet, so I will aid your kin against the undead. Let's get going," Gelu agreed as he and his men packed their bags and left.

They arrived at the Fairbreeze Village, many looked at Gelu with curiosity and the Sharpshooters, who raised their swords to defend themselves and their Captain from the strange Elves, who were also Rangers.

"Thank you, kind stranger! We will be ready for their attacks!" one of them spoke as he realized that it was Galina's new companion.

"What?" Gelu asked with a surprise. He motioned for his men to put away their weapons. Galina then saw Ranger Degolien approaching them.

"Is this Gelu with you?" he asked as he looked at the company.

"That is me, sir. I feared that I would mistaken for being undead due to my appearance," Gelu responded shyly.

"Thank you for helping Galina in dealing with the Amani and discovering the attack plans. We will ensure that the village will be prepared for the attack from the Amani," Degolien said as Gelu nodded in return.

Galina was seen near a Blood Elf with mahogany hair, who wore red-black robes.

"My nephew was sent into the Ghostlands a few days ago. He never mentioned anything about his task, except that it was of an extremely secret nature," the Magistrix began.

"Like my brother," Galina shook her head.

"He never returned and I fear for the worst. A missing messenger might not mean much to the callous magisters of Silvermoon, but he's like a son to me. Please, Galina and Gelu, will you look for him?" Landra asked.

"We will find him and ensure his safety, milady," Gelu responded as he approached his friend, then they left for the south.

As they walked through the forest, they stopped by the black blighted land, which was filled with undead and skeletons in the ground.

"Captain, we have to keep a guard, while crossing the blighted land. So many undead means that there is the Necropolis nearby along with a Necromancer, who commands these undead.," one of the Sharpshooters remarked.

Gelu and others carefully crossed the blighted ground and found the Blood Elf, who was weakened by whatever ailment affected him.

Help me, stranger. I must... reach Tranquillien... I cannot fail," he spoke, before he fell back into unconsciousness as his eyes went blank.

"What are you standing around for? Can't you see this boy needs immediate attention? By the looks of it, the plague is beginning to take over his body. Within minutes not even a master apothecary like me will be able to save him," a female voice spoke.

Gelu and Galina saw a female Undead, who wore a hood with a mask. She wore black robes and boots.

"The animals south of the river all carry the plague in their blood. Go across the bridge and hunt the plagued beasts there. Bring me enough plagued blood samples and I'll distill a serum capable of saving this blood elf. Hurry!" she continued.

Sharpshooters reacted quickly and sniped few bats and lynxes. Gelu gathered the blood and passed it to the undead woman, who made the serum and gave it to the Blood Elf.

"I... I'm too weak to continue. I carry a dire warning from Regent Lord Theron, in the form of a letter. You'll have to deliver it for me... Take it to Arcanist Vandril in Tranquillien. You'll find the town further to the south along this road. Go there and... find Vandril..." the courier spoke as he gave them the letter.

"Rest, my friend. We will deliver the message for you," Galina replied as she laid the courier onto the ground. "I know the way to Tranquilien. Follow me," she added as they ran from the small house across the bridge into the Ghostlands.

They arrived at the small town, which was similar to the Farstrider outpost, but the buildings were ruined, as stench of the dead hung in the air. There were Blood Elves along with more undead. Gelu didn't like it in any slightest.

"Arcanist Vandril, I am here with an important message," Galina said as she approached a male Blood Elf with blond hair.

"Finally! We've waited for a response from the regent lord for weeks! Let me see here..."

Vandril began to read the letter.

"What's this? A dark presence? He senses a dark presence in the Ghostlands?! No kidding; I could have told him that! This is what we've been waiting for?" he asked.

"The courier is ill, but he is recovering from the plague that ails him," Gelu said as he approached the Arcanist.

"Who is this with you?" Vandril asked as he saw the Half-Elf.

"My name is Gelu. Greetings," Gelu said.

"He is a traveler from another world. I am here not only to help our kin to reclaim Quel'thalas from Dar'Khan, I am here to find my brother," Galina explained.

"It is too risky to send my men to look for Solriel in this place, as they will be easily spotted by the undead or the plagued wildlife. We'll come up with the way to look for him," Gelu said.

"Solriel, Galina's brother? Last I saw him was a week ago. He went off to practice against the Undead, but hasn't returned."

"Captain, we could stay here and help the Blood Elves deal with any attacking undead, while you aid the Ranger of this world," one of Sharpshooters suggested.

"Good idea. Remember, there are guards patrolling this small town and aid for them will be greatly appreciated," Vandril said.

"We'll keep our guard up, as we are last of Sharpshooters. The rest of our comrades fell in battle against Nagash, the Necromancer," another spoke spoke with sorrow.

"Once we deal with the traitor, I will have the word with Ranger-General of Silvermoon, Halduron Brightwing. He could help in this endeavor. Plus, that type of bow will intrigue him, no doubt," Galina responded.

"It's settled. Men, protect Tranquillien and be on alert. Until this traitor is slain, we have to be cautious."

"I've spoken with High Executor Mavren and the Forsaken are here to aid my people in this," Galina said.

"What are these Forsaken? I saw some undead humans in this small settlement," Gelu spoke.

"The Forsaken are the former members of the Scourge, who broke free from Arthas Menethil's control. They are led by Sylvanas Windrunner, the former Ranger-General of Silvermoon. She was once a living Elf, but she was killed during the Scourge Invasion. A grim fate befell her," Galina responded with sorrow.

"I am saddened to hear of what happened to your people, but I will help them, as I fought undead before and I hope my knowledge will be useful here. I was tricked by one, so this is why I am vary of the Forsaken, including this Sylvanas Windrunner," Gelu responded.

"Understandable, but believe me, Sylvanas is a good friend of mine and she will see you as a friend too. We will need your help in this then, since you have experience of fighting the undead. Have your men be on lookout, while we reclaim the villages in Ghostlands. We will be going to Suncrown Village, which is nearby. I know this land well and we will find my brother along with killing the traitor," Galina said.

"Galina, your friend Astalen Phoenixthread has headed there. He has been also searching for your brother as well. I am sure that his aid will be needed in this. Apart from Suncrown, defeat the undead in Goldenmist and gather the remains of the Gargoyles and Shades, if we are to know how to combat them," Vandril spoke.

Galina nodded as she and Gelu went towards the Suncrown village.

Near Suncrown Village, the duo encountered the Blood Elf, who was tending to the wounded one. The priest had long blond hair and green eyes. Gelu now saw that the Blood Elves' green eyes were their primary color.

"He was attacked by the Crypt Fiends' leader, a female called Anok'suten. She is nearby and we have to keep our guard up and not to be overwhelmed by her kin," Astalen Phoenixthread spoke as he stood up.

"It is bad that the scouts didn't tell us of her, but we have to kill her to ensure that the village is cleared from the Crypt Fiend infestation," Galina said.

"I see the larger Crypt Fiend near one of the homes. We need to attack her when she is far from her kin, if we are to defeat her. Then, we'll deal with the others," Gelu replied as he found a good spot to watch the Crypt Fiend, before he aimed with his bow.

Galina raised her hand to keep Astalen silent, as Gelu fired at the chest of the Crypt Fiend, killing her. But, her kind heard the shot piercing their leader and this had the trio battle several of the undead beasts. Gelu cleaved one with his sword, Sphinx mauled another with his clawed paw, Astalen blasted the third Crypt Fiend with his Light Magic and Galina fired arrows at two more, before she killed another with a blade.

The corpses of the Crypt Fiends were all around them, as they swept through the village and defeated the creatures.

"Well done. These beasts will no longer infest the village. We must return to..." Gelu began, before he heard his men shouting from afar.

"Captain! The undead are here!"

"The undead are attacking Tranquillien! We must help my kin against the undead. This also includes your Sharpshooters as well!" Galina exclaimed as she and others ran back to the village, where the saw undead attacking the guards, while the Sharpshooters were aiming at the undead and dodging ice spikes coming from one of the skeletal mages.

Gelu and his companions pushed back against the attackers and the attackers were now a pile of rotten flesh and bones.

"I don't think that's the last of them, Captain. We suspect that they are coming from that blighted patch of land the local Elves call Dead Scar. Until the one who is behind the attacks is dead, the undead will not stop," a Sharpshooter spoke up.

"They are led by the traitor named Dar'khan Drathir, who is believed to have returned from the dead. He is in Deatholme, south of here," Galina said.

"Hmmm, we will need a strategy to take Dar'khan out. I guess that he is a tricky foe," Gelu remarked.

"You are correct. Once we reclaim settlements from the Scourge, I suggest that we are to check out his residence, Dawnstar Spire. I suspect that the answers could be there," Astalen said.

"I suspect the same. But, I am here to also find my brother. Any clues of where he went in this wretched place?" Galina asked.

Astalen thought as he remembered: "He told me that he would be going to the Farstrider Enclave. By the way, I didn't get his name. He is new, but he fights like a very trained Ranger."

"I am Gelu, a Half Elf from the world of Enroth. It's a long story and we will need to focus on both missions," Gelu responded.

Galina nodded as she added: "If Solriel went to Farstrider Enclave, this means that he is after Dar'Khan, which is foolish and he will get himself killed. We don't need another undead to tackle."

"Let's head towards that Dawnstar Spire, find anything related to the traitor and follow your brother's trail, then we will clear the rest of the settlements from the undead.

"Good. I will have my men be with me," Gelu said as the men approached him.

"We will be able to hold back any undead. We thank Gelu for assistance and I believe that his troops are needed elsewhere," Vandril said

Gelu nodded as he watched Galina explained to the Arcanist about the Crypt Fiend that they discovered.

I apologize for the shoddy intelligence. Had I known of this Anok'suten ahead of time, I surely would have told you. We're spread too thin and things are slipping through the cracks!"

"We will ensure that the undead in two other villages are eliminated. I know where my brother had went, so one of us

"I will go," Gelu said as they began to walk south to the path, that led to the Windrunner Village.

"Gelu and his men will be likely attacked by Solriel, who despises humans, due what happened to our people. You must come with Gelu to Dawnstar Spire, while I deal with the undead in both villages," Astalen suggested as he pointed at the spot, where the camp would be set up.

They made a small camp on the spot, where Galina cooked some bat wings. She was a good cook and Sharpshooters commented that not only she was beautiful, she was a great hunter in the land.

Gelu felt something unique towards her, but he was just only a day in this world. He was just getting to know her. But, he was impressed by her skills.

"Galina?" he spoke.

"Yes?" she asked as she looked at him with curiosity.

"I was part of the Forest Guard, which was a millitary force on my homeworld. Due to dire circumstances I ended up on another world and had to fight without it, before I came here," Gelu explained.

"Why don't you reform it here, on Azeroth? We could find potential members while traveling," Galina said while looking at others.

"But, it will not be part of this 'Horde' that I've heard about," Gelu began.

"Or the Alliance," Astalen finished.

"I was already considering it to be neutral along considering to reform it, as I believe that apart from two factions, there has to be one watching out for threats that this world may face in the future," Gelu said.

"Good idea. I wish to join," Galina agreed.

"So do I," Astalen added.

"It is settled. As of right now, the Forest Guard of Azeroth is officially formed," Gelu declared as he raised his sword into the air, while all members raised their weapons. Sphinx roared in agreement.

There were barely any members, but Gelu would expand his Forest Guard during his travels alongside his men, Galina and Astalen, who were eager to join.

This the beginning of a new life on Azeroth and Gelu would do everything to protect his new home...

_"The Ghostlands' wind echoes with death and sorrow, as many Elves had fallen, while defending their home from the undead. The blighted land called Dead Scar is a permanent reminder to the Sin'dorei of what happened to them. I also began foundations of Forest Guard of Azeroth, the world that I winded up in. I am Captain once more in the name and the new Forest Guard consists of myself, my remaining Sharpshooters from Axeoth, Galina and Astalen, who is a Blood Elf Priest of Light. I also will ensure that the new Forest Guard remains out of the conflict between Alliance and the Horde, thus, neutral. It will be a hard work, but I know that I will prevail.-Gelu's private diary.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that Forest Guard still exists in Heroes IV, but Gelu is in new world, so there will be Azeroth version of Forest Guard.
> 
> Astalen's appearance is based off Priest from Warcraft III Reforged.


	3. The Traitor's Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gelu and his companions rescue Solriel Windfold and kill Dar'khan Drathir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about this Heroes of Might and Magic fanfic and I will update TheGray Jedi of Enroth soon.

"Thanks to Astalen, we have the clue of where Solriel, Galina's brother had went. He went to Dar'Khan Drathir's former residence of Dawnstar Spire and we are to follow him there, if we are to catch up with him on time. Galina certainly does not want him to be found as one of the undead, so we have to get to him, before any necromancers do."-Gelu

After the meal, Gelu, the Sharpshooters, Galina and Astalen ran to the Farstrider Enclave, while avoiding the creatures that were plagued. Gelu pitied them, as he remembered Dejya and how it was the land of the Necromancers and the Undead, like Skeletons, Zombies, Ghosts, Vampires, Liches, Black Knights and Bone Dragons.

Gelu only encountered skeletons and Crypt Fiends. He had never fought the skeletal mages and ghouls were a bizarre type of zombies. But, this is another world, Gelu thought as he followed Galina to the Farstrider Enclave, which was nearby.

Once they arrived, Gelu saw that it was near the lake and the structure was like the one he saw in Eversong Woods.

"Vynna, it's me, Galina," the Farstrider spoke as she approached the female Blood Elf.

"Galina, by Sunwell, it's great that you are here. You're a sight for the sore eyes! I fear that your brother is in very grave danger. He was here recently and went to the spire. He returned and then ran to Deatholme to battle Dar'Khan and his undead. I have Dar'khan's journal right here," Vynna responded as she held in her hands a diary, which Gelu read.

"Where do you think Solriel went?" one of the Sharpshopters asked.

"We need to get to Deatholme and rescue Solriel. I believe that he is in grave danger and we cannot waste time. I will need your help," Galina said as she looked at her companions.

Gelu and his Sharpshooters nodded.

"Then, follow me. I know where Deatholme is and it's time Dar'khan faces justice for what he has done to Quel'thalas and my people," Galina responded as she returned the diary and ran out of the Enclave and her companions followed her.

While running towards Deatholme, even more undead were encountered, such as Abominations, who were huge undead wielding hook and axe. "That creature looks like that it was made from different corpses," Gelu remarked.

"Well we need to kill two for a bounty, so you can get some money, as we are in the same team, after all," Galina responded as Sphinx mauled with his claws one of the undead.

"Good idea. I will also help your people further," Gelu agreed, as he sniped more zombies on the Dead Scar, before they battled their way through the Dead Scar, only to discover that there were undead that were slain, which meant that Solriel helped then

They reached the main buildings and everyone in Gelu's group was intact, since Astalen was protecting the Sharpshooters and his friends from harm. The group ran inside and found more slain undead, until they reached the main chamber below.

Her brother was on the floor and he was badly hurt. He was a Blood Elf with short mahogany hair and green eyes. He also wore the ranger attire and had two swords with him, that were on the floor.

"You are a foolish one, Solriel. You are unwise one and your sister is not here to save your hide," Dar'Khan Drathir sneered. He had gray skin, white hair and undead black eyes, which rivaled Gelu's living black eyes. Dar'Khan wore black and white robes along wielding a staff.

"It's you who is foolish, traitor," Solriel spoke, as he struggled to stand up. "I know that Galina is coming, she will. And when she does, you are done, traitor!" Solriel responded.

Gelu didn't waste time, so he had his Sharpshooters snipe two Necromancers and Dar'Khan looked angrily at the one, who did it.

Solriel had the strength to look up to see who saved him and was confused at the sight of the male human, who had snow-white skin with auburn hair.

"Sister!" he exclaimed as he saw Galina run up to the human.

"There you are! We've come to your rescue, little brother. Did you think that I would leave you?" Galina asked.

"I see that you have brought friends to slay me, Farstrider Windfold. It's nice to see you again," Dar'khan taunted.

"Traitor! You will pay for what you have done!" Galina spoke as she readied her swords. "Brace yourselves for the battle!"

"I had my Sharpshooters defeat the Ghosts and the Necromancers. All is clear. Let us kill the traitor and purge Quel'thalas from the Scourge presence," Gelu responded as he blocked with his sword the Shadow Bolt coming from Dar'Khan at him. "Is this best you can do? For a Mage, you are an apprentice, from the looks of it," he added as he then cast a spell that hurt Dar'Khan greatly.

"Your spell indicates that you studied some magic back home," Astalen remarked.

"I studied back on my homeworld, a friend advised," Gelu responded as he then battled Dar'Khan and beheaded the undead Elf, who tried to cast the Fear spell. The head was put into the sack. "He is dead. The traitor of your people is no more."

"Sister, who is this man?" Solriel asked as he stood up, after Astalen healed his wounds.

"Little brother, this is Gelu, a Half-Elf from another world. He is the leader of the reformed Forest Guard. With him are his Sharpshooters. They are very good, but there a few of them left. I and Astalen joined the reformed Forest Guard, as our duty is to protect Azeroth, if any threat should arise," Galina explained as Gelu was tying the sack with the rope.

"Let's get the head to whoever is asking to see the traitor," he responded as Astalen cast a spell to contain the smell of rotting flesh.

"Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron in Silvermoon will be very happy to see Dar'Khan's head. I know the way, so let's get out of here and find a spot to make a camp, before I get my flock of Hawkstriders to ride to Silvermoon City," Galina responded, before she spoke again: "But before that, let's ensure that Windrunner Village and Spire have been cleansed from the undead, now that Dar'Khan is no more. I also need to finish certain business."

"Guess we are to help you, if we are to establish our presence here in Quel'thalas. Also, we will attract Lor'themar's attention that way, after all, I am certain that if we barge in, he will not let us speak to him," Gelu said.

"I highly doubt it, but I do like your idea. Plus, I will give you a proper tour of Eversong Woods," Galina replied.

"No, he has to see that the traitor is dead, before we proceed further anywhere. He will listen to us, when we arrive," Solriel protested.

Gelu shook his head. "That's not a right approach. As much as I would like to inform Lor'themar Theron of the traitor's demise, we have to alert him that we are coming to see him," he responded.

"I have an idea. I am sending my other companion to deliver the letter that I am about to write. And let's get out of here, before we are overwhelmed by the undead," Galina said as they left Deatholme behind for good.

They arrived at the Windunner Spire, where many hooded figures and familiar ghosts were spotted. For a moment, Gelu swore that he could hear pained cries coming from the ghosts.

"The ghosts are Banshees. They are spirits of my people, the High Elves. Arthas Menethil turned many of my fellow Elves into the Banshees," Galina explained as Gelu saw pain in the Banshees' white eyes. He felt very sorry for them and would bring them out of their misery.

One of his Sharpshooters sniped a Banshee and she dropped a strange amulet upon her soul being freed from the shackles of the Scourge. "Captain, look at this. She held with her magic the amulet," the Sharpshooter spoke as he brought the amulet to Gelu.

"Galina, look at this amulet. There is also a inscription on it-To Sylvanas. Love always, Alleria. Who is this Alleria?" Gelu asked.

"Alleria was one of the three Windrunner sisters. She went missing during the Alliance expedition to Outland," Galina explained.

"And the other sister?" Gelu said.

"Veressa, and she is still alive. Sylvanas, well, I talked about her, didn't I?" We must return the amulet to Sylvanas along with bringing Dar'Khan's head before we do anything else in Quel'thalas. I will have Manafang carry the letter to Lor'themar. Let's get to the camp, where I will write the letter," Galina said as they left the spire and made a camp near the village, which was cleansed from the undead.

At the camp, Galina used the feather and the ink to write the letter to Lor'themar Theron to get the appointment with him set up, before she and her companions would arrive.

Once she was done, she whistled as the mana wyrm appeared. It rubbed near her hand, as she handed the letter. "Manafang, please get this letter to Lor'themar Theron," Galina said as she petted the being.

"Where did you find this curious being?" Gelu asked.

"I befriended him on the Sunstrider Isle. He and Sphinx are my companions of the wilderness. I am a good archer, so I wish to train as a Sharpshooter, if you wish to have more in your ranks," Galina responded as Manafang left for Silvermoon.

"I am considering that. I also wish to speak to the current leader of the Blood Elf Rangers to see if he can help," Gelu said.

"That's Halduron Brightwing for you, correction," Solriel said, as he wasn't used to have a human in his company. But, he could see that the man had good intentions.

"I see. I will be glad to meet him and speak about the Forest Guard being established in Quel'thalas, as our group has no headquarters," Gelu said.

"If the meeting is tomorrow, then you will meet soon. Galina replied as she went to the cooking fire and made some fresh food for her companions.

It was a long day for them, so they ensured that they were safe from the wild beasts and undead by clearing the area around campsite. Then, they fell asleep in their bedrolls, as the word from Lor'themar was to arrive soon...

_"The traitor was no more, as Dar'Khan Drathir's head is now in the sack that I carry. We were also able to save Solriel Windfold, Galina's brother, who joined our group. I am looking forward to meet Lor'themar Theron, the leader of the Sin'dorei. And I hope that the meeting will be soon."-Gelu's private diary_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no reason to exclude of usage of Heroes III spells from this fic, so Gelu will be seen using them.
> 
> Destroy Undead is the one that is used in this chapter.
> 
> Heroes III Combat Theme 2 and 3 were played during the writing of Deatholme and Windrunner Spire Battle scenes.


	4. Meeting the Regent Lord of Quel'thalas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gelu meets the Regent Lord.

"Dar'Khan's death will spell hope for the Blood Elves and we are to meet up with Lor'themar Theron, the man who will gladly see the head of the traitor. The trouble is, we have to set up an appointment. Luckily, Galina is resourceful, as she sent her Manawyrm, Manafang with a letter. Now, we have to wait for the answer.-Gelu

The next morning was greeted by whole team awakening to chirp and growls of Manafang, who held a different scroll in his mouth. Galina picked up the scroll and said: "Well, the message is here. Gelu, it's to you."

Gelu took the scroll and read it:

**Gelu of the Forest Guard**

**My name is Lor'themar Theron and I received the word of your aid from Ranger Galina Windfold. I also received the word that you and Galina alongside Astalen and Solriel have defeated Dar'Khan Drathir and his head is in the sack that is with you.**

**I am keeping this letter short, as** **I am looking forward for speaking with you.**

**Signed**

**Lor'themar Theron**

"Well, I guess it is time that we met up with the leader of your people," Gelu remarked as he put the scroll into his satchel, that he had with him.

"We will be riding to Silvermoon City, as I have my Hawkstrider Pack nearby and they will get us to the city. We will have the breakfast in the inn. I have the coin to pay for the meal and potential stay," Galina said as she began packing up.

"I am ready. I have a lot of questions for Lor'themar," Gelu remarked.

"Of course. One at the time, of course," Galina agreed as she and her companions finished packing up and she whistled.

A group of the huge flightless birds appeared. They were either red or blue.

"These are called Hawkstriders. They are my people's mounts. This is my pack, which will get us to Silvermoon City, as they know this land well. The Red one is mine. The rest, pick one at the time, but gently," Galina explained as she climbed onto the red one.

Gelu didn't hesitate and slowly climbed onto another Hawkstrider, while others did the same. They held onto the reins as the beasts ran off on the road.

Soon enough, they arrived in the front of the gate, that Gelu remembered seeing, while he and Galina were going to Ghostlands. He had now the chance to see the gate close. Before it, there was a garden with two female Elf statues and the flowers were gorgeous. This was a memorial for two Magisters.

They passed through the gate and Gelu nearly lost his speech. The city was very tall and he was amazed at the structures. They rode to the Court of the Sun as Gelu looked around. He was amazed at everything that he saw. He also saw that many Blood Elves waved to Galina and her Blood Elf companions. Some were curious at strangers, who were riding alongside Galina, Astalen and Solriel.

"What do you think of Silvermoon?" Galina asked.

"It's...very gorgeous," Gelu responded.

"Galina, who are three strangers with you?" One of the Blood Elves asked.

"They are my new friends. It's a long story," Galina replied as Gelu watched the group of Blood Elf children run around, play tag in the street. The Blood Elves' appearance was majestic enough, but the children were especially adorable.

The Half-Elf Ranger smiled as his Hawkstrider moved on with the rest of the pack to the Court of the Sun, where a huge fountain with statues stood. There were benches and Gelu saw a Blood Elf chasing something around the square.

While walking towards the ramp that led to the Sunfury Spire, Gelu's Hawkstrider blocked the path and the tiny golem thing bumped into the leg. The female Blood Elf caught it and looked up to Gelu. "Thanks. I thought that the Magister was going to kill me for letting that thing escape," she said as Gelu nodded.

Then, the group climbed off and Solriel led the Hawkstriders to the Farstriders' Square, before returning to the group.

"Our Hawkstriders will wait for us in the Square near the Rangers' Lodge. It will be right up to Gelu's alley, as he is a Ranger himself," Solriel said as they entered the spire.

Three Blood Elves were in the chamber, who were discussing something. Once the blond haired one turned to Galina and her companions, he stopped. "They are here," he said as two others turned to see the group.

"Bal'a dash, Gelu of the Forest Guard. I am Lor'themar Theron. With me are Grand Magister Rommath and Halduron Brightwing, the Ranger-General of Silvermoon," Lor'themar said.

"Greetings to you as well. I have the sack with me," Gelu responded as he passed the sack to Lor'themar.

"That's a great news. This will be a sound to Sylvanas' ears. I thank you for your assistance. She didn't mention what type of Elf you were in the letter, keeping a short detail of your aid so far," Lor'themar said as the sack was taken by the guard.

"I am a Half Snow Elf, which was why Galina wanted to get me familiarized with your people, given the history and how I was confused for the undead in my homeworld," Gelu responded.

"She is a clever person. I thank her for sending that letter. With Dar'Khan dead, Quel'thalas will be fully reclaimed from the Scourge," Lor'themar said.

"You're welcome, Lor'themar. I'm doing everything to help our people along with saving my little brother. Gelu helped me to alert Fairbreeze Village to the Amani Troll attack," Galina responded.

"So, you're the leader of the Forest Guard, that was just reformed. Did the old one get disbanded or it got destroyed?" Halduron asked.

"It's a long story," Gelu replied as Galina saw Rommath holding the Blade in his hands. He used his magic to scan it, as he then levitated it in the air.

"That blade has the magic essence that is unfamiliar to this world. Where did you get it?" Rommath asked as he handed the Blade back to Gelu, who sheathed it back.

"He didn't say. I've never seen such a sword, until I met Gelu. I don't think that he would give up the origins of the sword so easily to strangers," Galina responded.

"The blade aside, you are finding a new members for the Forest Guard. I'm sure that Solriel is willing to join," Haldurion said, as he turned to Gelu and Solriel. The latter was silent, while the former was not certain. Something told Halduron that the two weren't friends yet and the Elf knew that Solriel was bitter towards the humans after the Scourge Invasion and Halduron hoped that Gelu was opposite to Solriel's beliefs. 

He held the Sharpshooter's Bow, as he was amazed himself, much like Rommath, since Gelu had two very remarkable artifacts from the world where he originally he could have come from.

"Bring the letter to Sylvanas, as Dar'Khan's death will be a sound to her ears," Lor'themar said as he handed the letter to Galina.

"We will have a small lunch, before we will go to Undercity to visit our dear friend," Galina answered as Gelu got the bow back.

"It was great to meet you," Gelu said as he bowed.

"Same here. There is a hope for the Forest Guard being rebuilt, after whatever befell the original. You aren't alone," Halduron said.

Gelu nodded with a smile. There was a hope for a new beginning on the strange world among the Elves, who would not see him as enemy, but as a friend.

At the inn, the company had a small lunch, as Gelu relaxed. This wasn't so bad and he met a few more Elves and he had a best impression of the city and the leaders. He would play his part to help the Elves further.

"Why is he Regent Lord, Galina?" the Half-Elf asked as they sat in the room, away from other ears.

"You don't...Wait, you are new to this world. He is a Regent, while Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider is in Outland, seeking the way to help us, as the Sunwell was destroyed during the invasion, that affected my people greatly," Galina explained.

"Oh my. And the undead were attackers," Gelu responded.

"Correct. The fallen Prince Arthas Menethil led his undead armies through the opened gate, as Dar'Khan helped him enter. Sylvanas was one of many Elves killed that grim day. Along with her, so was the Elf King, Anasterian Sunstrider," Astalen finished as he lowered his head in sorrow.

Gelu was silent as he tried to find the words. His heart was filled with sorrow. He remembered fighting the undead after many in Av'lee were killed, including Captain Caleb and few lords along with Dragon Lords back on Enroth.

"Solriel, we have a veteran, who fought the undead before. And you badly think of humans, even the one that fought our common enemy before," Galina said.

Her brother was silent himself, before he spoke: "Forgive me, sis. The pain is unbearable that was inflicted opon us all. I am still bitter towards humans, but for your sake, I will not show it towards Gelu, as he saved my life. Plus, I'm eager to join his Forest Guard."

"You're welcome to join," Gelu agreed, as Solriel stood up and raised his weapons and the Blade touched them.

The Half-Vori then found a good spot to write the entry into his diary, before he joined up with his group to get to the Undercity, the capital of another ruined nation, Lordaeron, whose ruler was Sylvanas Windrunner, a former Ranger-General of Quel'thalas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to resolve that whole chase scene that is going on between Trayanise and the Tiny Arcane Construct, as I do not understand how come she is still chasing it in-game years later.


End file.
